


Strangers, Kisses, and Oxytocin

by supercalvin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur participates in one of those "Strangers Kiss" videos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers, Kisses, and Oxytocin

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these videos  
> [FIRST KISS by Tatia Pllieva](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A)  
> and  
> [FIRST KISS by Hye Yun Park](http://vimeo.com/89189517)

The camera focused in on two blindfolded figures facing each other.

“Er…” the man on the left said uneasily as he shifted from foot to foot. He was tall and had dark brown hair.

The man on the right was blonde and about the same height as the other man. His posture was stiff. His arms were crossed over his chest as if to shield himself.

“Do we take the blindfolds off?” The man on the left asked.

“Whenever you want, we’re ready when you are.” The person off screen said.

***

Arthur wasn’t sure why he agreed to do this. Something about owing Morgana a favor and Arthur hating to be in debt to anyone. He didn’t really mind kissing someone, that wasn’t the problem. He didn’t like kissing people he didn’t know. Arthur was a reserved type of person at the best of time, and he didn’t exactly give out his affections easily. Kissing a stranger for an internet video probably wasn’t the smartest thing Arthur had ever agreed to. But Morgana had begged him, citing something about an art project for a course she was taking. He sighed and shrugged. He’d kiss plenty of people, it wasn’t a big deal.

Arthur had been ushered into a studio and blindfolded after signing an agreement (‘Yes I do know that I’m about to kiss a stranger and no I will not sue you.’)

He was situated so he was facing someone and all he heard was a muffled noise and a shuffle of feet. His mind was filling with thousands of questions about the stranger before he heard the man say “Do we take the blindfolds off?”

Arthur thought he had a nice voice, but couldn’t determine anything other than the man sounded nervous, which settled Arthur’s nerves.

Arthur took off his blindfold. He was standing only a few feet away from a man, about his height, with dark hair and blue eyes. He was smiling so widely and genuinely that Arthur had to smile back at him.

It was an odd feeling to connect with a complete stranger over a single shared experience. Morgana had mentioned something about a release of oxytocin (some hormone or something that created trust between people. According to Morgana, hugging releases oxytocin and dopamine. Who knew what kissing would do).

“Hi. I’m Merlin.” The man said, holding out his hand for Arthur to shake. Arthur was caught off for no reason whatsoever and stared for longer than necessary at Merlin’s hand.

After a moment he took the hand and said, “Arthur.”

Merlin laughed and looked over at the group of people behind the camera. “Is this a name joke? Because I have to say I’ve heard a lot, but this is the most extensive.”

Arthur snorted, and when Merlin let out a quick laugh, Arthur smiled at him.

“You’re name’s really Merlin?” he asked.

The man rolled his eyes, “Mate, you have no idea how many times I’ve heard that. Though you are the first Arthur I’ve ever met.”

“Must be destiny.” Arthur said, not sure where that came from. He thought he must be flirting, and suddenly blushed at the idea because _Arthur Pendragon did not flirt_. Merlin smiled at him, his eyes crinkling around the edges, and something besides nerves flipped in his chest.

They stared at each other for a while until it got awkward and Merlin looked at his shoes. Arthur coughed, trying to cover up his blush.

“You go to Uni here?” Arthur asked.

“Er, yeah.” Merlin nodded. “Pre-med. You?”

Arthur nodded, “Pre-law.”

“You look like it.” Merlin said and then he looked horrified at what he said and held out his hand, “I mean, you look like you…I’m mean pre-law fits you. Not that I know you. Er…”

Arthur smiled to reassure him that he hadn’t been offended. “It’s alright. So are you training to be a doctor?”

Merlin nodded. “Surgeon.”

“That’s…nice.” Arthur said, not sure how to respond. He thought he should have said something like ‘that’s ambitious’ or ‘you must be smart’ but all that came out was ‘nice.’

Another awkward silence and then Merlin said, “So erm. How do you want to do this?” he said vaguely pointing between them. Arthur then remembered why he was there, though it was nice to get rid his nerves for a few seconds.

Arthur shrugged, “Um, whatever I guess.”

“Whatever?” Merlin said with a raised brow.

Arthur smirked, “Cheeky.”

Merlin laughed and took a step forward so that they were in each other’s space.

“So I guess…” Merlin said.

“Just kind of…” Arthur took a small step forward. The room went quiet and his focus was completely on Merlin’s lips. They were very nice lips, rounded and soft looking. Suddenly he really wanted to kiss those lips and was very happy that this was what he was here to do.

“…go for it.” Merlin finished. This close to each other Arthur could tell Merlin was maybe an inch taller than him and he tilted his head back and closed his eyes just as Merlin captured his lips.

Their lips moved for a few seconds, figuring out each other. Their noses bumped as they kissed, still space between their bodies. Merlin kind of stumbled when he tried to move closer, but Arthur held him steady and firm with a hand on his hip. Apparently that had been a cue to allow hands because Merlin placed one hand on Arthur’s cheek and the other on his side. His thumb brushed over Arthur’s jaw and he thought that felt amazing though he was nothing compared to the push of his full lips.

Merlin nipped at his lip and Arthur opened his mouth. Their bodies were flush and Arthur had both hands at the small of Merlin’s back as Merlin ran his hands through Arthur’s hair.

It felt amazing. Arthur was a good kisser. He could be a bit vain at times, but several people had told him he was a good kisser, so he was allowed to say it. Arthur was going to look up what oxytocin and dopamine really were because he was sure they were amazing. Either that or Merlin was also an amazing kisser. Or maybe it was the feel of hip bones and a thin body against his broad chest. Or maybe it was the way Merlin’s hands felt in his hair and held Arthur’s head so he could deepen the kiss. Or maybe it was the way Merlin let out a little noise that was somewhere between surprise and a whimper when Arthur swiped his tongue a certain way.

When the kiss came to natural end, Arthur felt warm and content. He looked into Merlin’s blue eyes and saw that his pupils were wide. His lashes were exceptionally long. Arthur swiped his thumb over Merlin’s cheekbone, and had no idea why he had done it other than it felt natural.

Merlin smiled coyly at him.

Something pulled his out of his trance and he pulled away, still holding onto Merlin’s hands.

“That was good.” Merlin said, his voice rougher than before. His lips were red and Arthur felt very proud of that for some reason.

Arthur nodded, still shaking the fuzz from his brain. “Yeah. Definitely.”

Merlin laughed a little, but Arthur didn’t feel as offended as he probably should have been. Arthur laughed too, mostly to relieve the tension that had reappeared. He still knew nothing about Merlin, but he had a feeling that he _knew_ him now, and that was weird. He didn’t really mind though, because Merlin seemed sweet and his kisses were great.

“So um…is that it?” Merlin said, still holding Arthur’s hand, his eyes going back to Arthur.

“That’s it.” Someone nodded.

Merlin looked a little disappointed, and if Arthur was going to be honest, he had to agree.

He looked at Merlin and they shared a look. He wasn’t sure what they had talked about or agreed to with that look, but all he knew was that he was pulling Merlin’s hand so that he was flush with him again and pressing a firm kiss to his lips. Merlin sighed and wrapped his arms around Arthur’s shoulders, as if he did this every night.

This kiss was shorter but when they pulled away, they were wrapped around each other.

“I’m going to ask you out. Is that okay?” Merlin asked his eyes still half lidded from the kiss.

“Good. That way I don’t have to.” Arthur said with a smirk.

“Cheeky.” Merlin repeated back to him.

They pulled away, still holding one hand.

The camera crew looked a little shocked, but a lot of them were smiling and someone in the back was whispering excitedly, probably about the video.

***

The two men were standing next to each other, holding hands. They laughed together, a little awkwardly but also a little high on adrenaline, oxytocin, and whatever hormone was surging through their bodies. They looked at each other and bowed to the camera with matching smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> So I only took a high school Psychology course, so I'm not an expert, but oxytocin is a hormone released by the pituitary gland. It is known for bonding and building trust. It is released when you hold eye contact for a long time (more than three seconds, I think), hugging (more than 5 seconds maybe? I can't remember this was a while ago), and definitely kissing. Mothers release oxytocin when they hold their babies, so its pretty powerful stuff. Dopamine, if you don't know, is the hormone that makes you happy and content, and it's really nice feeling.


End file.
